


Finding Home: Character Files

by dearjayycee



Series: Home Verse [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fancasting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: The fancasting and character summaries for my Harry Potter Harem story.





	1. Anna Claremore

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters will be added as characters show up in the story.  
> Feel free to ****  
>   
> [JOIN THE DISCORD TO TALK ABOUT THE FIC!](https://discord.gg/5CX3wnQ)  
>   
>   
>  I post story updates and welcome ideas. There are also polls.

**ANNA**

**Full Name:** Annabelle Morea Claremore Nee Chloros

 **Creature Status:** Wood Nymph (Dryad)

 **Age:** 36

 **Height:** 5’9

 **Description:** Long dark red hair, pastel green eyes, tall and lean long-distance runner body. She is a stern but caring woman, she always carries around an emergency healing kit. Her tree is a Mulberry.

 **Career:** Pediatric Healer

 **Sexuality:** Lesbian

 **Wand:** Mulberry (from her tree) and Unicorn Hair

 **Patronus:** Doe

 **Hobbies:** Sketching and Gardening

 **Fancasting:** Angelina Michelle

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2s0bzlu)


	2. Bartok Claremore

**BARTOK**

**Full Name:** Bartok Enivwenaya Claremore Nee Orelias

 **Creature Status:** Draken

 **Age:** 47

 **Height:** 6’10

 **Description:** Tall and Muscular, stoic but really is a big softy. Weak spot is children and injustice. Does a lot of pro bono work.  

 **Career:** Lawyer

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Wand:** Poplar and Dragon heartstring.

 **Patronus:** African Elephant

 **Hobbies:** Foot Ball and reading mystery novels.

 **Fancasting:** Joshua Cummings

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=vnh7dd)


	3. David Claremore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another character!

**DAVID**

**Full Name:** David Charles Claremore Nee Crow

 **Creature Status:** Were-Wolf

 **Age:** 28

 **Height:** 6’3

 **Description:** Soft-spoken, loves to learn and kind to everyone. Not a morning person. Very cuddly. Invented a spell to turn book pages when he barks so that he can read while in his wolf form. Eidetic memory. Of Native American descent and grew up on a hidden reserve in Yellowstone. His extended family cares for the remaining wolves in park and head a repopulation program.

 **Career:** Professional Researcher

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual

 **Wand:** Lodgepole Pine and Dire Wolf heartstring

 **Patronus:** Border Collie

 **Hobbies:** Reading and learning obscure magic.

 **Fancasting:** Willy Cartier

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2j2are0)


	4. Issy Claremore

**ISSY**

**Full Name:** Issy Aureole Claremore

 **Creature Status:** Air Elemental

 **Age:** 23

 **Height:** 5’7

 **Description:** Hyper and easily distracted. Extremely motherly, and often takes those she thinks need it under her wing. She is the type to get people gifts all the time but doesn’t get much for herself. Vindictive to those she thinks have wronged the ones she cares for. Greatest goal is to be a good mother and to raise at least two Quidditch teams worth of kids. 

 **Career:** Apprentice Pediatric Healer

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Wand:** Willow and Wisp of Cloud

 **Patronus:** Hummingbird

 **Hobbies:** Shopping, Interior Design, and Scrapbooking.

 **Fancasting:** Model Unknown

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=35arpjq)


	5. Lyle Claremore

**LYLE**

**Full Name:** Lyle Calum Claremore Nee Akahoshi

 **Creature Status:** Tengu

 **Age:** 25

 **Height:** 5’11

 **Description:** Very serious when it comes to work, but at home is very carefree. Takes nothing for granted. Is a very sexual person who often wakes his mates up with surprised, especially David. Is easily bored and when he is he is likely to cause mischief. His mates combat this slyly suggesting tasks. He knows they are doing this and just goes along with it. Even though neither Anna or Bartok are interested in sex with men he is the one to go for things like really great massages.

 **Career:** Curse Breaker

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Wand:** Hawthorn and Quetzalcoatl feather (Along with one of his own feathers)

 **Patronus:** Raven

 **Hobbies:** Pranking giving his mates pleasure.

 **Fancasting:** Daisuke Ueda

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=350oy37)


	6. Harry Potter

**HARRY**

**Full Name:** Hadrian James Potter

 **Creature Status:** Kitsune

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 5’4 (Growth stunted by his horrible upbringing)

 **Description:** Very insecure but willing to give all his love to others. Often forgets his own needs if not reminded. If he could he would always have someone to hold him. His blanket and teddy are used as a security blanket. Wants a big family so he can show his children all the love he never had.

 **Career:** Veterinarian

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Wand:** Original wand: Birch with a Blackthorn Handle and Phoenix Tail Feather and Tears (From Godric) Second wand: The Elder Wand

 **Patronus:** Dolphin

 **Hobbies:** Learning, reading, cooking, gardening and caring for animals.

 **Fancasting:** Guy Patrick

 


	7. Godric Gryffindore

**GODRIC**

**Full Name:** Godric Gwrtheyrn Gryffindor

 **Creature Status:** Phoenix

 **Age:** 3048

 **Height:** 6’8

 **Description:** Tall and muscular, long wild fiery red hair. Light blue-gray eyes. When angered his hair will stand on end and burst into flames. Is willing to take up the hard things in life so his loved ones don’t have to. Is very in tune with the feelings of others and often does what he can to try to make others feel better. When truly angered he sets all around him to flames, he had to have his chambers while building Hogwarts remade many times when he lost his temper. It wasn’t until Salazar taught him Occlumancy that he got a handle on it.  

 **Career:** Teacher (Defense and Offense, Swordsmanship )

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Wand:** Yew and Phoenix Tail Feather and Tears (both from his Grandmother)

 **Patronus:** Lion

 **Hobbies:** Swordplay, Singing, and Dueling. Will take up Krav Maga.

 **Fancasting:** Reid Worthington

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2iomlg)


	8. Salazar Slytherin

**SALAZAR**

**Full Name:** Salazar Sheridan Slytherin

 **Creature Status:** Basilisk

 **Age:** 3034

 **Height:** 5’7

 **Description:** Optimist. An unapologetic drama queen, he led the storytelling club (theater) when he taught at Hogwarts. He would often lay in his snake for on the castle grounds and allow the students to climb on him. Vicious in protecting those he cares for. He is a teacher at heart.

 **Career:** Potions Master

 **Sexuality:** The gayest of them all.

 **Wand:** Reed & Basilisk Venom and scale (His own)

 **Patronus:** King Cobra

 **Hobbies:** Potion and spell invention

 **Fancasting:** Aaron Shandel

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nvqx3n)


	9. Percival Graves

** PERCIVAL**

**Full Name:** Percival Archibald Graves

 **Creature Status:** Griffin

 **Age:** 133

 **Height:** 5’10

 **Description:** As a young child he had to go to therapy for anger management, this, however, is common for Griffin children. When he was seventeen he saw a man kill in front of him. Before then he wanted to be a professional duelist. He is dedicated to his work and often has a hard time taking time off for himself. After a very hard case, he will often pack up his things and go camping out in the middle of nowhere, the only way to get in contact with him being by Patronus. His guilty pleasures are chocolate desserts and shitty romance novels while soaking in bubble baths.

 **Career:** Auror

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Wand:** Fir and Thestral Mane Hair

 **Patronus:** Panther

 **Hobbies:** Playing games of strategy, camping, and competitive dueling.

 **Fancasting:** Gerhard Freidl

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=24pjmzt)


	10. Siles Akahoshi

**SILES**

**Full Name:** Siles Daisuke Akahoshi

 **Creature Status:** Tengu

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 6’4

 **Description:** Has one red eye and one blue, soft-spoken and very caring. Has the gift of future sight and is a hopeless romantic. Loves to cuddle and read sci-fi stories. Has many piercings though only the ones on his ears are visible. When he is frustrated he will go out and fly.

 **Career:** Business Owner (Runs all the Business side of things for his mates)

 **Sexuality:** Demisexual

 **Wand:** Silver Lime and Augurey Tail Feather

 **Patronus:** Raven

 **Hobbies:** Tennis, Shogi, Raising Koi, and Sky Diving

 **Fancasting:** Shunya Yamada

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hgd9iv)


	11. Neville Longbottom

** NEVILLE **

 

**Full Name:** Neville Francis Longbottom

**Creature Status:** Druid

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5’11

**Description:** Is very sensitive and has a slight empathic gift. Since he was raised by his Grandmother who was born a Black, he was taught cunning though he uses it so subtly most don’t realize what he is doing. His Grandmother also taught him all about poisonous plants. He prefers not to wear shoes, especially when outside and if possible he would never wear clothes while outside. He always seems to have dirt under his fingernails. Has the body of a rugby player with thick forearms.

**Career:** Herbologist (Private garden containing rare and dangerous plants)

**Sexuality:** Panromantic Demisexual

**Wand:** Apple with Blackthorn handle (No Core)

**Patronus:** Tasmanian Devil

**Hobbies:** Gardening, Sketching, Knitting, and Traveling. 

**Fancasting:** Rhys Pickering

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ikved2)

 


	12. Draco Malfoy

**DRACO**

 

**Full Name:** Draconis Lucius Malfoy

**Creature Status:** Veela

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 5’8

**Description:** He does his best to please his Father and can come off as too overbearing to others. He enjoys being well groomed and liked taking long baths, often reading while he does. He is also a rabid Quidditch fan and only lets his mask fall during games. Family is the most important thing to him, especially since he had to go through the pain of seeing his mother go through multiple miscarriages. He grew up hearing tales of Harry Potter and tried to hard to impress him, he was devastated that Harry chose a Blood Traitor over him, especially since he loved his Grandmother who was a Veela. Doesn't hate Muggleborns, just those who follow Dumbledore or are against Creature rights. 

**Career:** Managing Clan Finances

**Sexuality:** Gay

**Wand:** Pear and Veela Hair (His Grandmother’s on his Father’s side)

**Patronus:** Peacock

**Hobbies:** Collecting Chocolate Frog Cards, Exploring new Cusine, Dressage, and Enchantment.

**Fancasting:** Lucky Blue Smith

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zf32c5)


	13. Severus Prince

**SEVERUS**

**Full Name:** Severus Tobias Prince

**Creature Status:** Draken

**Age:** 37

**Height:** 6’1

**Description:** Since almost half of his life has been spent under a slavery spell he isn’t completely sure who he is or what he likes. He is, however, very protective of Harry since for years he has been forced to act against him. He got his Potions Mastery at 23, gaining it by making great improvements the Wolfsbane Potion. Also changed his name the day after he found out his Father died. 

**Career:** Potions Master

**Sexuality:** Gay

**Wand:** Hemlock and Crystalized Dragon Fire with a Fire Opal focus gem.

**Patronus:** Flying Fox Bat 

**Hobbies:** Inventing Potions and Spells, Reading.

**Fancasting:** Val Bird

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=25p1soz)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these.


End file.
